1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mounted converter including a plurality of inductors for performing switching of currents flowing to the inductors.
2. Description of Related Art
Hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles traveling by the driving force of a motor are widely used. These motor driven vehicles include a battery for supplying the driving power to the motor and a booster converter for boosting a battery voltage and outputting the boosted voltage to a motor drive circuit.
The booster converter includes inductors and switching circuits for switching currents flowing to the inductors. The inductors generate an induced electromotive force by switching of the currents. The booster converter outputs to the motor drive circuit a boosted voltage where the induced electromotive force has been added to an input voltage. As a result, the booster converter can output a voltage higher than the battery voltage to the motor drive circuit.
In recent years, external charging devices for vehicle mounting have been developed for charging a battery by supplying power to the battery from a commercial power supply receptacle or other external power supply device. However, when mounting an external charging device in addition to a battery and booster converter to a vehicle, there was a problem with the increase in size of the system.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 8-308255 discloses a device for performing external charging using part of a vehicle mounted inverter, which performs direct current to alternating current conversion. An external charging circuit using part of the inverter is configured in this device and the addition of a large inductor is considered necessary.
The present invention solves this problem, namely, by miniaturizing the device size for a vehicle mounted power supply device having an external charging function.